nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
SSN2: Eskimo
This article is about Eskimo’s appearance in Plasmaster's unofficial Nitrome game, Super Smash Nitrome 2. If you would like to edit this article, please leave a message asking for his permission. (Character Description) Attributes *No. of Jumps: 2 *Wall Jump: N *Wall Cling: Y *Tether Recovery?: Y *Float?: N *Crawl?: N Origin Eskimo's neutral special uses her regular Grappling Hook attack; it can be aimed with the control stick if the button is held down and it is a command grab, pulling opponents towards Eskimo and then launching them with a punch attack. Her side special originates from Thin Ice where she uses ice skates to defeat enemies. Her up special also uses her Grappling Gun and is a tether recovery, though her neutral special and extended grab can also tether a ledge. Her down special Snow Boulder originates from the Snowball Gloves item in Frost Bite Avalanche Adventures. Her Super Attack also originates from the game in the form of the Bugle. Strengths *Can wall cling *Has an extended grab *Many recovery options *Fast ground attacks *Good jump height *Many moves that deal high damage allows Eskimo to rack up damage quickly *Multiple kill moves: Forward Smash, Forward aerial, down aerial, up aerial, up throw, forward throw, up special *Good combo game on the ground and in the air, with down tilt and neutral aerial being among her best combo starters *Down throw and up throw are good combo starters *Fast speed on the ground and in the air *Neutral special is a command grab with high range and can be aimed by holding the button **Neutral special can tether to ledges *Side special has excellent horizontal movement on the ground and in the air and freezes opponents at the end of the move *Up special is a command grab and an excellent kill move *Down special is a projectile that is useful for edge guarding; increases in size as it moves across the ground *Possesses two meteor smashes: down aerial and Snow Boulder when it reaches a damage of 18% Weaknesses *High lag on grab if it misses *Main recovery game centers around tethering a ledge, making it difficult to do, though it is difficult to edge guard these since they are all command grabs *Poor combo game in the air, save for neutral aerial *Up throw stops being a combo throw at mid percentages *High starting lag on many kill moves *Few kill moves on the ground *Neutral special has high lag if it misses *Up special can be charged to increase the range of the grappling gun but range is still limited *Down special deals low damage and is easy to dodge when the snowball is still small Summary Moveset Normal ◾Normal A- Two punches followed by a kick with a skate. 3%, 3%, 5% Tilts ◾Up Tilt- Eskimo does a high kick. 8% ◾Down Tilt- Eskimo kicks low to the ground with one skate. 9% ◾Forward Tilt- Eskimo swings the grapple gun forwards. 10% Smash Attacks ◾Up - Eskimo does a short hop as she punches upwards. 18-25% ◾Forward - Eskimo jabs an elbow forwards. 18-25% ◾Down - Eskimo does the splits, kicking out to each side with her skates. 16-21% Other attacks ◾Dash Attack - Eskimo rams forwards with her shoulder. 11% Aerial Attacks ◾Up aerial – Eskimo turns upside down and kicks upwards with a skate. 11% ◾Down aerial - Eskimo stomps downwards with a skate. 10% ◾Neutral aerial - Eskimo performs a sex kick. 6% ◾Forward aerial – Eskimo violently jabs forwards with her knee. 16% ◾Back aerial - Eskimo turns and whips a grappling hook backwards. 8% Grabs and Throws ◾Pummel: Eskimo throws a knee into the opponent. 2% each hit ◾Forward Throw- Eskimo uses her knee to launch the opponent away. 11% ◾Back Throw- Eskimo spins around and hurls the opponent backwards. 4% ◾Down Throw- Eskimo whips the grapple gun up and then slams it downwards, the enemy tethered to it. 7% ◾Up Throw- Eskimo swings the grappling gun in a circle overhead, the opponent tethered to it, before throwing them away. 8% Special Moves ◾Neutral Special- Grapple Gun (8%) ◾Side Special- Skate Slide (12%) ◾Up Special- Grappling Hook (5% from grappling hook, 6% from Eskimo’s kick) ◾Down Special- Snow Boulder (6% initially, gains 2% per second until capping off at 24%) ◾Super Attack- Avalanche (60%) Skins/Costumes Normal: Eskimo as she normally appears (blue) Black: Eskimo wearing black clothing White: Eskimo wearing white clothing Pink: Eskimo wearing pink clothing Frozen: Eskimo appears completely light blue and appears to be covered in ice; reminiscent of her death animation in the Frost Bite series* Cabin: Eskimo's hood is down, revealing her brown hair; reminiscent of the ending of Frost Bite* Red: Eskimo wearing red clothing* Green: Eskimo wearing green clothing* Taunts Side Taunt: Eskimo cocks her grappling gun; reminiscent of the animation at the beginning of a level Up Taunt: Eskimo hops up and down with joy; reminiscent of her level completion animation in Frost Bite series and Thin Ice Down Taunt: Eskimo spins on one skate in place Skate Lace- Eskimo tightens the laces on her skates* Ice Cream- takes out an ice cream cone and licks it; reminiscent of the item from Frost Bite series and Thin Ice* Dancing- dances by moving her arms in a circle around her* Entrance, Victory, Loss, and Other Animations Victory Animations Victory Animation #1: Victory Animation #2: Victory Animation #3: Loss Animations X claps for the winner. Entrance Dizzy Blast K.O. Star K.O. Idle Animation Crowd Fanfare K.O. Celebration Other Animations *Sneak: Tiptoes. *Walk: *Dash: *Halt: *Free-Falling: *Crouch: *Sleep: *Burrowed: *Edge Grab: *Balancing: *Jump: *Double Jump: *Sidestep: *Roll: *Airdodge: Trivia Category:Super Smash Nitrome 2